Return
by thevirginalvixen
Summary: "He's been gone for so long I don't know what I'm do when he finally returns." 22 year-old Jazmine Dubois contemplated to herself while brushing her hair. Huey was off being well….Huey the revolutionist and had be gone for about 7 months but today is the day that Jazmine has been longing for. The day he returns
1. Chapter 1

_Hi everybody_

_So this is my first fanfic I've posted and also is my first attempt in writing a story for the "MATURE" so keep that in mind will ya? please?_

**_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SHIT!_**

_Okay and **now you may read if you like :)**_

* * *

_**Jazmine**_

It's was a windy afternoon but I enjoyed it. The wind blew through my tangled curls along with leaves. I kneeled down sit by the infamous tree on the infamous hill.

_*sighs* "I don't even know why I came up here. All it does is reminds me how much I miss him"_

I pouted and folded my arms and looked forward. It was beautiful today. The skies were clear and sunny and the breeze allowed it to not be overwhelmingly hot outside. As I looked down, I glanced at my locket hanging from my neck. Huey had gave it to me for my first birthday together and opened to look at our picture as my vision began to become clouded. It was the one Riley took one day when Huey kissed me and thought no one saw. I giggled and smiled then frowned again and spoke.

"_Huey? Why couldn't you be here with me today? It's so peaceful and I know you would've enjoyed it enough to be sitting beside me to read the paper and tell me how corrupted society is or something." _

I sighed again as I let the tears fall from my eyes began to water up and I started to sniffle.

"_I just want my Hooey Phooey back. That's all I want. Is that too much to ask?" _

Then, I started reminiscing about all our times together. From when we first met to us getting together. I started to cry even more. This reminiscing thing wasn't making me feel any better at all. My tears finally started to stop and I closed the locket back together. I thought to myself

"_I'm sure if Huey was here, he wouldn't want me crying here like he wasn't coming back. I mean he is coming back. He told me so before he left that he would only be gone for…..7 months. Wait a second…"_

Then it clicked, I had totally forgotten he said this in March around the 20th if she remembered correctly and it's October and in the last letter he sent me that came like a week or 2 ago said he back on….

I gasped realized how stupid she had been to forget that _**Huey was coming on the 21**__**st**__** of this month!**_

I quickly ran down back to my house to go check a calendar, my phone, something with the damn date on it. I kept thinking what date it today. Is it the 18th, 19th, 20th, or even the 21st? For some reason I can't seem to remember. I managed to make it to my room and throw almost everything out my bag but not finding my phone.

"_WHERE'S MY DAMN PHONE?" _I said tossing the bag across the room. This would've been a great time for I actually have it let alone know where it is. I ran to the house phone to immediately call my phone when I realized I heard my own ringtone in my own back pocket.

"_You gotta be kidding me."_ I rolled my eyes and scrolling through my phone immediately looking at the date which was….

"_Oh my God…..my Hooey Phooey is coming back today!"! _I leaped up in complete joy. I can't believe I was so stupid to forget the day my own love comes back after being gone for 7 months. It was so surreal. After months of crying and sadness and yearning, my Huey was gonna be back in my arms again. I let out another scream and my face had the cheesiest grin on it like was a fat kid who was just told there was an all you can eat buffet.

"_Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God. He comes back today. AHHH I got fix my hair and ooooh oooh and my outfit." _I let out another little scream. I knew that I wasn't gonna be able to look good for him all myself with limited time so I had to call for some extra help. I quick picked my phone back up again and quickly called for my one and only girl best friend, Cindy McPhearson.

"_CINNNNDDDYYY!" _I screamed in the phone not being able to control my excitement

"_DAMNNN JAZZ! Why is you screaming are you trying to make your best friend go deaf or something?"_

"_I'm sorry I'm just excited that's all but I need your help."_

"_What you excited for? I haven't seen you this excited since…well a while but anyway what you need my help for?"_

"_You see Huey is coming back and I wanna surprise him when he gets here so I kinda need your help making me over I guess"_

"_OHHHH so Huey McHater is coming back? Mhmm should've known that's why yo ass is so excited and shit tho but when he coming back?"_

"…_today actually"_

"_Today! well why you ain't tell me this sooner? I'll be over there ASAP until then take a shower and be ready by the time I get dere." _

"_Ok thanks Cindy."_

"_Yea its nooo problem. See you in a few."_

Well at least I know Cindy has me covered. I sighed grabbing the brush on my vanity.

"_He's been gone for so long I don't know what I'm do when he finally returns."_

22 year-old Jazmine Dubois contemplated to herself while brushing her hair. Welp maybe I'll know by the time Cindy is done with me. I guess I'll go take that shower.

"_Alright girl hold still." _Cindy had me going through the works. She rushed me to a nail spa as soon she got to my place for me to get a mani/pedi. She said time was precious and she couldn't have her girl's man thinking she is raggedy. Lol she so silly. While I was at the nail spa she even somehow managed to get me some clothes to wear knowing that we were pressed on time.

"_OW OW OW Cindy that hurt…"_ I whined

"_Well soooorry. I'm just trying to work with yo hair some girl. This shit is a beast ! Im trying to get some of these curls of yours to be while manageable since yo don't want my ass to straighten it."_

"_That's because he likes my hair it's natural way."_

"_Ohhh so McHater has a little ole hair fetish. _She smirked. _No wonder you rarely straighten yo hair because you are too busy pleasing his…"_

"_NO and my baby does does not have a.. OW OW can you do this in a less painful way?"_

"_NO ! Beauty is pain girl. You wanna look good right?"_

_I nodded._

"_Then deal with some damn pain."_

After 20 more minutes of my whining and Cindy's swearing, my hair was indeed manageable.

"_Girlll you look good. I did a good job if I don't say so myself_." She smirked

She was right. She did do good. I thanked her and she handed me the bag of "clothes", in other words, lingerie, she bought today that was from _Victoria's Secret. _I looked up eyeing her and she still had that smirk on her face.

"_Jazzy don't give me that look. There was no need for me to be you some real clothes after all you ain't see him in some months soooo I know yall aint leaving the house tonight if you know what I mean. _She chuckled. _Anyway girl I gotta go. Ceez is taking me out tonight and as you can see I'm not ready for that sooo I'll call you later girl and I want dets about your night tomorrow, freak!" _she winked

My face was blushing a little. "_GOODBYE CINDY!"_

Cindy heading out the door closing it lastly saying in a sing songy voice "_NIGHT FREAK HAVE FUN TONIGHT BUT NOT TOO MUCH."_

All I could do I shake my head. What am I gonna do with that girl and what and I gonna do with these clothes. I went through the bag grabbing the pink lace babydoll in the bag. I blushed again and then went to go get changed. Tonight had to go perfect. She pulled out her phone to text Huey.

_I'll see you tonight. My place. Around 9?_

_ XO Jaz_

* * *

_**Huey **_

23 year-old Huey Freeman finally got off the bus and thought to himself finally I'm back in ole Woodcrest. I never thought I would be saying that ever. I smirked. Much hasn't changed since I left everyone that was there before he left was well still here. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and it was a text from Jazmine.

_I'll see you tonight. My place. Around 9?_

_XO Jaz_

He looked at his watch to see it was 8:30.

"_Looks like I got here in good timing then." _I smirked. I replied back.

_See you soon, love_

He couldn't have forgotten about his love, Jazmine. I took him sometime to finally even soak in but it was true. He loved her. After years and years of denial, he finally gave in. And now finally back here again I was gonna finally be with her once I again was a good feeling. In deep thought about their whole relationship I was interrupted but of course, Uncle Ruckus. No Relation.

"_The white man let you coons ride in the fronts of the bus these days." _He scoffed. Apparently He had came for his what like 20 or 30th job which was cleaning buses.

"_I don't even know why the white man let yall niggers ride any type of public transportation. Yall asses should walk. It's good exercise for yall obese African monkeys." _

I gave Ruckus a black stank. Did I seriously have to come back to this being the first thing I encounter? I ignored him and headed to Jazmine's house.

I checked my watch. _8:58_

I rang the doorbell and looked around while I waited. Her house looked exactly the same. It was like I had never left at all and….

"_HUEY!" _She screamed jumping him for a hug. "_I've missed you sooooo much."_

She had one a pink robe and her hair was curly as usual just tamed down at bit. She smelled just the same as he had remembered from the day he left. That strawberry shampoo of hers.

"_Jazmine. Calm. Down. And I've missed you too." _I kissed her cheek. "_Can I come in now or are you gonna have me standing out here all night?"_

She giggled and let me go so I could grab my bags and head inside behind her.

"_I'm sorry. It's just I haven't see you in 7 months. 7 months is a lonnngg time to be without you." _She pouted giving me this sad puppy dog face. God I hate when she does that.

"_You know I hate that face so stop." _She stopped and rubbed her arm nervously. "_And yes I know that 7 months was a long time but __**I'm here now." **_

I pulled her chin up so she would look at me and see the seriousness in my eyes. She looked up with those gorgeous big emerald eyes of hers and pressed my lips firmly on hers. It was like an instant shock of electricity. It really has been _**too long**_. I lost control. My hands roamed all her body. We headed up the stairs not once disconnecting from our embrace. Our tongues were at war. Fighting for dominance. I kicked her room door closed as I laid her body down on the bed. We finally stop for a brief moment gasping for air.

"_God Huey I've missed you ever so much." _I kissed her collarbone and whispered in her ear lowly "_I know you did but for now less talking and more action_ I smirked nibbling on her neck leaving a newly made hickey."

She moaned "_mhmmkay bae"_

I slowly removed the robe to a beautiful sight. She was his queen and tonight I was gonna let her know it without any doubts in her minds. I licked my lips enjoying my view of the beauty before me.

"_I see you went shopping while I was gone."_

"_Yea…you l-like it?"_

"_I love it….it's a shame that after tonight, it's gonna be in the trash." _I smirked trailing kisses down her body_. _After a minute or two, she responded

"_Wait….what? mhmm oh.." _she moaned again. The sight of her enjoying herself was turning him on even more but they had too many clothes on. They had to go. I began to rip the thin lace material off her body as she was unbuttoning his shirt. She then began to fumble with his buckle and removing his pants and I pulling off her thong with one quick moment. She gasped then let out a sexy giggle. My lips attacked hers again as I slowly brought my hand to slowly start to rub her clit. She moaned against my lips.

"_Huuuueeeyyy…stop teasing me"_

"_I want you to say it." _I voiced huskily

"_Say what? Oh my…ahhh..say what?" _She was arching her back in pleasure. I was gonna tease her until she said exactly what she wanted. I slowly penetrated her with my index fingers cause her to arch even more.

"_You know exactly what I want you to say." _I whispered in her ear slowly heading to suck her breasts.

"_Ohh…ahh..mhh…I want you…mhh..inside of me…ohh..make..looov-ee..too…meee." _As soon as those words were said that was it. I removed my fingers licking every ounce off them and her and grabbed a condom, kissed her clit once more and went to work. Jazmine was my drug. She had me addicted.

I rubbed my head against her once more then looked to see that she was overpowered in lust and love.

"_Jazmine…I love you."_

She nodded._ "I know. I love you too but now can you please stop teasing me?"_

I chuckled, connecting my lips once more with hers before grinding my member inside her. I paced myself slowly as she gripped my shoulders letting her fingernails digging in his skin in a satisfying way. She screamed in pleasure as I quickened up my pace. The room filled with moans, groans, screaming, and the sounds of the creaking headboard. I admired her lustfully and massaged her bouncing breasts as he was going faster.

"_AHHH HUUEYY DEEPER FASTER HARDER!"_

At her request, I did exactly that. I could feel her getting more and more worked up, the sensations becoming harder and harder to deal with. The feelings rise higher and higher. Then all of a sudden, I realized I was flipped laying down and she was on top on me. Jazmine gasping for air said in the sexiest of tones

"_Alright Freeman, its mine turn to shine."_

I liked the sounds of that. His queen was now in control. She bounced grinding her hip with every thrust. She threw her head back in pleasure screaming to new heights as I had my hands at hips.

"_Oh my God, YESSS. FUCK YESSS". _

She was enjoying this and so was I.

"_You gonna cum for me baby? cum for me" I groaned. _

"_YEESS HU-HU-EYYYYY I'm almost…"_

She reaching her climax. All I could do is hiss as a response.

"_Ssss me too." _

I used all the energy that was left in me to finish off strong. I notice that she lost control of her trembling legs and thrusted a few times more until me and her released at the same time.

"HUUUEEEYY!"

"FUCK JAZMINEE!"

We both collapsed and I turned to Jazmine who was still coming down from her peak. I grabbed her tiny waist and pulled her near me pushing a few of her curls out of her face. She moaned and smiled as I kissed her once more. She laid on my chest as I stared in her eyes. I spoke.

"_Like I said before you cut me off earlier, _She giggled remembering the moment that occurred not too long ago nuzzling into his chest. _I love you and I'm here for you now and always even if I'm not physically there with you all the time. I know it was hard for you to be here without me while I was gone and it was hard for me to but…." _

She cut me off again _"I understand now and I love you too now and forever. I'm just really glad to have my Hooey Phooey back with me by my side." _She smiled.

I stared at her raising an eyebrow. "_Did you just call me Hooey Phooey?" _I chuckled. "_Alright then. I just glad to have my Jazzy Wazzy back in my arms. HA"_

She bursted out laughing. "_Jazzy Wazzy? Huh? Pshh…well unlike Jazzy Wazzy at least my name for you is cute." _She kissed my nose and looked over at the clock. "_It's midnight already? it's been that long?"_

"_Yes it is and yes it has. Now let's get some rest. I have some visiting to do since after all I'm back and I haven't seen anyone but you and well Ruckus." _I rolled my eyed scowling "_you need to get some rest as because I'm pretty sure your legs went numb after that." _ I said slyly

"_Har Har Huey. Very funny." She rolled her eyes_

"_You wasn't saying that a few hours ago while I was tearing that ass up. Mhmm Uh Huh."_

* * *

_**Jazmine**_

My jaw dropped like literally dropped. He said "Tearing that ass up". All I could do is laugh.

"_Be Quiet." _I hit him with my pillow and the give him a littlekiss once more before planning on falling asleep in his arms.

"Oh and Jazmine?"

"Yes?"

"Don't get too comfortable. We still have another round to talk care of later"

I laughed. My boyfriend had only been home for a few hours and we just got done not too long ago and he was already plotting next time.

"_I would never_ but you just can't keep your hands off of me can you?"

"_Nope."_

I laughed again. "_Night Huey and I love you"_

"_Night Jazzy Wazzy and I love you too_"

He did that on purpose.

I was just on cloud 9. In Bliss. I was just glad he had returned home back to her but was dreading the fact about walking tomorrow or hearing Cindy ask her billions and billions of questions about their "night" had went but none of that could ruin the fact that her baby returned home.


	2. Author's Note

_Hey everyone,_

I guess this is my author's note I suppose but I have 2 things to say and that's it…nope scratch that 3 things to say.

_**Number 1**_

I'm glad ya'll enjoy the story. Thanks for the reviews. The idea popped and my head and I decided to just go with it and all…

_**Number 2**_

I'm sorry about the whole POV thing that kinda made the story confusing. I was kinda confused too when I reread it but I was half-asleep when I did so I just ignored the thought but I'll try and do better it's been a while.

_**Number 3**_

I actually have a new story in mind but I just have to write it and all.

**Thanks again for reading and I will promise to try not to have any more confusing stories/POVs **


End file.
